I Wanna Be Yours
by Oxeye
Summary: Karena seorang Kyungsoo tak pernah mengajak seorang Chanyeol berbicara. ChanyeolxKyungsoo. Chansoo. Hogwarts!AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi ketika suara nyaring Hogwarts Express menginvasi gendang telinganya, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai tujuan. Dia melirik Jongin yang tergelak melihatnya bertingkah konyol - bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar - dan mendengus sebal. Chanyeol mengusap jidatnya yang sempat beradu dengan kaca kereta lalu menyisir acak rambut ikalnya. Sebenarnya rambutnya lurus tapi selama libur musim panas dia dan kakaknya bereksperimen dengan 'benda muggle' milik ibu mereka dan menurutnya hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Salah.

"Tunggu sampai Baekhyun melihatmu dan- oh kita juga tidak bertemu Jongdae tadi." kekeh Jongin. Dia mulai bersiap mengenakan jubahnya dan menyimpan kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott's-nya yang masih tersisa di kantongnya.

"Diam." geram Chanyeol, menimpuk lengan Jongin dengan tas kecilnya.

"Kau iri karena aku ganteng." Chanyeol menggeret kopernya dengan susah payah. Lorong kereta dipenuhi murid-murid yang berhamburan ingin segera keluar.

Jongin mendecak tak sabar dan memutuskan untuk membantu temannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa bilang kau ganteng? Pacarmu?" ejek Jongin.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol melihat pujaan hatinya keluar dari kompartemen bersama dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya. Dia sudah memakai seragam dan jubahnya dengan rapi. Selalu seperti itu. Tak heran mengingat dia adalah kandidat terkuat sebagai calon Prefect tahun ini. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum bodoh khas orang kasmaran.

"Wah, bicara tentang takdir." Jongin bersiul pelan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Diam, Jongin!" seru Chanyeol pelan. Matanya terfokus pada satu objek, mengamatinya dengan seksama sampai objek itu hilang diantara tubuh-tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin melompat turun dari kereta, mereka berpapasan dengan anggota geng mereka yang lain. Menyadari rambut baru Chanyeol, duo paling berisik se-Gryffindor tertawa lebar menarik perhatian siswa lain. Baekhyun dan Jongdae tertawa memukuli lengan Chanyeol sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang kian memendek. Chanyeol berharap mereka tersedak atau sesak nafas dan hilang selamanya.

Hingga sekarang semua murid sudah duduk menunggu sambutan kepala sekolah di Great Hall, duo berisik itu masih tetap melirik rambut Chanyeol dan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kikikan mereka berdua.

"Apa kubilang," kata Jongin melirik sekilas lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Taemin.

"Kau mikir apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun kesekian kalinya. Kentara sekali dia berusaha menatap mata Chanyeol alih-alih objek tertawanya.

"Kau sengaja ingin jadi pusat perhatian ya? Kalau begitu- selamat! Misimu berhasil karena cewek-cewek jadi menggosipkan dirimu sekarang." Jongdae bertepuk tangan mengejek. Benar saja, Chanyeol yang dari dulu selalu menarik perhatian dengan tubuh jangkung dan senyum 'dari telinga ke telinga' - olok Baekhyun - sekarang seperti maskot sekolah. Murid Slytherin yang biasanya tidak peduli pun tertawa mengejek padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku dan Yura menemukan barang-barang ibuku dan kami memutuskan untuk mencoba." Chanyeol mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi siksaannya dan melihat ke arah meja asrama lain. Mengamati wajah cerah teman-temannya yang bahagia bisa berkumpul lagi. Ketika kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mengabsen satu persatu wajah murid dari tiap asrama, matanya menangkap sosok mungil dari meja seberang yang sedang mengamati sesuatu ke arah meja Gryffindor. Atau lebih tepatnya _temannya._

"Yeol, kuberitahu sesuatu tapi jangan menoleh," kata Baekhyun bersemangat. Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedang mengobrol menjadi terpancing.

"Do Kyungsoo sedang menatapmu. Jangan menoleh, JANGA- ah terserah." Baekhyun merosot lebih dalam ke kursinya – kalau bisa – sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua temannya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol menoleh. Lagipula ini adalah Chanyeol, dia pasti melakukan hal yang berlawanan dari yang diperintahkan. Apalagi ini menyangkut laki-laki manis yang sudah dia incar selama dua tahun lamanya. Meskipun sampai sekarang Kyungsoo tetap menganggap Chanyeol tak lebih dari tiang listrik berjalan yang selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk mengganggu segala aspek kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memutar lehernya secepat yang dia bisa karena seorang Do Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tidak cocok berada dalam satu kalimat, apalagi ada kata _perhatian_ di tengahnya.

Ketika matanya telah berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo diantara wajah songong – hey, Slytherin _memang_ songong, pikir Chanyeol – dentingan gelas berbunyi dan serentak para murid mengalihkan atensi mereka pada kepala sekolah yang berdiri memberi sambutan. Chanyeol mengerang kesal. Merutuk mengapa semesta tak pernah berpihak padanya. Terutama pada masalah cinta.

Namun kala pandangan mereka beradu pada momen yang singkat tadi, Chanyeol berani bersumpah – ia bertaruh pada celana dalam Merlin – bahwa ia melihat wajah manis Do Kyungsoo, merona.

...

"Sial! Sial!"

Suara Chanyeol menggema di lorong-lorong panjang sekolah sihir itu. Ia berusaha bagaimana caranya agar dia tetap bisa menumpahkan kekesalannya - yaitu dengan merutuk - tapi tetap dalam volume yang tidak akan membangunkan orang-orang dalam lukisan. Dia tidak mau dimarahi _sir _dan _lady _lagi seperti saat dia kelas 3.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Peeves!"

"Dan aku bersumpah akan memotong poin Gryffindor kalau saja aku lupa kalau Peeves _memang_ sudah mati."

Drap

Langkah Chanyeol seketika terhenti. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya kalau-kalau tadi hanya khayalannya saja. Ia harus mengurangi melamunkan Kyungsoo. Karena seorang Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengajak seorang Chanyeol berbicara. Tidak pernah.

Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol memutar tumitnya hingga ia sepenuhnya berdiri menghadap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia bersumpah jika ini Baekhyun atau Jongdae (atau bahkan Jongin) yang sedang bereksperimen dengan ramuan Polyjuice (dengan ekstrak Kyungsoo! Merlin apa yang mereka pikirkan?!) mereka akan menyesa-

"Berhenti menatapku seperti serigala kelaparan, Park." kata Kyungsoo galak.

"Ah uh kau- kau Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Chanyeol terbata. Dipelototi orang yang dia taksir sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Well, apakah aku terlihat seperti Peeves?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Mm tidak, maksudku kau bukan Baekhyun atau Jongdae kan?" tanya Chanyeol panik. Jika ini benar Kyungsoo, dia sudah memperbodoh dirinya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tersinggung, Park. Kau menyamakanku dengan _Mud-blood_?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut. "Berani-beraninya kau memanggil mereka dengan kata nista itu!" seru Chanyeol marah.

Chanyeol memang menyukai -_ sangat_ menyukai - Kyungsoo, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan darah keturunan temannya yang diolok oleh pure-blood, Chanyeol tidak bisa mentolerir.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena ia tak menyangka si happy virus seperti Chanyeol bisa membentaknya seperti ini. Sebenarnya siapapun akan marah dipanggil _mud-blood _tapi Kyungsoo tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukainya. Dia tidak mengira Chanyeol bisa semarah ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku menyebut temanmu serendah itu."

"Darah keturunan _muggle _tidak rendah." Chanyeol mendesis.

"Ya. Oke. Aku salah lagi." Kyungsoo memilih mengalah saja. Beradu mulut dengan seorang Gryffindor tak akan pernah selesai.

"Baiklah. Meski kau tidak minta maaf, setidaknya kau mengakui kesalahanmu." Nada suara Chanyeol sudah tidak seseram tadi. "Kau benar-benar Slytherin paling baik!"

"Aku memang baik." Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh. "Dan jangan berkeliaran, Park, atau aku potong poinmu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Maaf?"

"Kau harus memastikan aku benar-benar kembali ke asramaku, ya kan, Prefect?" ucap Chanyeol licik. Dia tahu Kyungsoo mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi.

"Kau sudah kelas 5, demi jenggot Merlin. Kembali lah sendiri."

"Baiklah, tapi sebenarnya aku berencana untuk menyelinap ke dapur elf malam ini. Jika prefect lain memergoki ku masih berkeliaran, aku akan mengadu kalau Prefect Do Kyungsoo membiarkanku berkeliaran."

Smirk

Chanyeol tahu dia menang telak.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. "Baiklah. Ayo bayi."

Chanyeol pun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dengan senang hati.


	2. Chapter 2

Kalau dipikir-pikir semalam bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak biasa atau patut dibanggakan. Kyungsoo hanya mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu asramanya, berjalan cepat dengan radius 5 meter dari Chanyeol. Satu-satunya interaksi mereka—selain perdebatan sebelumnya—hanya ketika Chanyeol hendak berterima kasih tapi Kyungsoo sudah melesat pergi, hilang di belokan lorong. Namun ajaibnya semenjak kejadian malam itu, bisa dibilang hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ada 'kemajuan'. Kalau yang disebut dengan kemajuan yaitu Kyungsoo yang setidaknya tidak langsung melesat pergi setiap disapa Chanyeol, maka ya. Itu kemajuan yang sangat besar.

"Karena biasanya dia langsung buang muka setiap melihatmu," kata Jongdae suatu hari di jalan menuju kelas selanjutnya.

"Dia hanya malu." Elak Chanyeol.

"Atau mungkin dia tidak tahan melihat tampangmu yang begitu _hopeless_ tiap dia muncul." tambah Baekhyun. Jongdae tertawa menyetujui perkataan temannya itu. Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahi berpikir dimana letak kelucuan ucapan temannya itu, tapi mereka sudah terpingkal seperti terkena jampi sihir.

Ketiga sahabat itu meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke menara tempat kelas astronomi berlangsung dipenuhi dengan keluhan Baekhyun yang belum mengerjakan pr Ramuan dan Chanyeol mengeluhkan jadwal padat latihan Quidditch-nya. Yep, Chanyeol si tukang cengengesan ternyata bisa berubah menjadi idola saat sudah di lapangan. Meskipun badannya kurus tinggi menjulang tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup atletis. Hanya saja dia tidak bekerja terlalu keras membentuk otot-otot badannya. Dia bertugas sebagai Keeper atau penjaga gawang, jadi ia lebih memperhatikan ketangkasannya dalam memblokir bola yang melesat ke gawang. Lain halnya dengan Jongdae yang bertindak sebagai Beater yang memang memerlukan kekuatan tangan untuk memukul bludger—bola liar yang berusaha untuk menghantam apapun dan siapapun. Hasilnya Jongdae selalu memamerkan biceps -nya tiap ada kesempatan yang sialnya—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pikir—memang mengesankan dan erm, seksi.

Di setengah perjalanan mereka menemui sesuatu yang bisa menjadi headline perbincangan di Hogwarts.

Jongdae buru-buru menunjuk sosok kecil yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pilar, "eh lihat itu pacarmu!"

Jubah dengan emblem ular perak terkancing rapi membalut tubuhnya yang mungil, rambut hitamnya yang selalu tersisir rapi dalam situasi apapun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya—Chanyeol berulang kali mengatakan ia bersumpah ada bintang di dalamnya—tidak menunjukkan tatapan membunuh yang kerap ia lakukan tanpa sadar. Justru tatapannya lembut dan...

"Oh _Godric_, ia tersenyum!" Pekik Baekhyun. Tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahu temannya yang sama terpananya. Tak mempercayai pandangan mereka sendiri karena Kyungsoo selalu pasang muka paling mematikan yang dia punya setiap bertemu murid Gryffindor. Ehm sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya seperti itu saat bertemu mereka saja tapi Jongdae dan Baekhyun selalu mengelak dan menuduh Kyungsoo memang anti-Gryffindor—seperti kebanyakan murid Slytherin lainnya.

Kyungsoo tak sendirian, ia terlihat berbincang akrab dengan orang di hadapannya. Sesekali garis bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman yang mengakibatkan bibirnya berbentuk seperti hati. Chanyeol menyadari bibir Kyungoo yang plump, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau bibirnya akan membentuk hati ketika dia tersenyum karena Kyungsoo jarang sekali terlihat sedang tersenyum atau tertawa. Melihat cerahnya wajah Kyungsoo ketika sedang tersenyum, Chanyeol bersumpah dia akan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo bahagia sepanjang hidupnya demi menyaksikan hati dalam bibirnya.

Perasaan Chanyeol seperti sedang diaduk dalam kuali panas, tercampur aduk lalu lama kelamaan mendidih. Karena di depan Kyungsoo berdiri sesosok lelaki yang Chanyeol kenal betul, rivalnya di lapangan terbang. Rambut keemasannya yang selalu tertata rapi, badan tegap, dan tinggi melebihi Chanyeol. Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, Kris Wu yang juga bertindak sebagai Keeper sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan saat senyum Kyungsoo semakin mengembang, Chanyeol yakin hatinya sudah terbakar hingga gosong sekarang.

...

Sepanjang pelajaran Chanyeol hanya bisa melamun. Kebanyakan melamunkan senyum Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti terekam secara jelas di memorinya. Sesekali Kris juga masuk dalam lamunannya dimana Chanyeol langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja agar wajah menyebalkan itu hilang.

"Semuanya! Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang dengan anggota yang sudah kutentukan. Tugas kalian yaitu mengamati rasi bintang dan tuliskan peran mereka dalam membantu pekerjaan di bidang sihir. Baiklah akan kusebut anggota kalian masing-masing." ucap profesor yang langsung diikuti dengan berbagai desahan kesal para murid.

"_Godric, _dia kira kita murid tahun pertama yang masih belum saling mengenal apa?" decak Jongdae yang diamini oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya, masih terlarut dalam pikirannya tadi.

"Kelompok pertama, Mr. Byun dan Mr. Zhang!" seru profesor tiba-tiba.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun Jongdae aku satu kelompok dengan Yixing!" Baekhyun histeris ketika mendengar nama Yixing disandingkan dengan namanya. Maklum saja, Baekhyun sudah naksir berat dengan kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff itu.

"Mr. Jongdae Kim dan Miss Son!"

"Mr. Wu dan Mr. Xi!"

"Miss Bae dan Miss Seulgi Kim!"

"Mr. Do dan Mr Chanyeol Park!"

DEG

Apa?

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar kan?

"Mr. Do dan Mr. Chanyeol Park, hm?" ulang Jongdae. Tak lupa ia kenakan senyum kucing andalannya itu sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya yang, Chanyeol bersumpah, sangat menyebalkan.

"_Well, well, my dear friend Chanyeol, _sepertinya tahun ini akan menjadi tahunmu, huh?" cengir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin membalas perkataan kedua sobatnya itu. Namun kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokannya ketika Kyungsoo, duduk di bangku paling depan, menolehkan kepalanya seolah mencari seseorang dan pandangannya beradu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya ketika Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Yah," desah Chanyeol "_this is gonna be my year."_

* * *

note: wow gila juga ya updatenya setelah 2 tahun. udah gitu isinya asal-asalan lagi (cry)

i hope you enjoy this short update!


End file.
